


The Fall of the Miraculous

by IDontEvenExist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Evil Wins, Gen, Hawkmoth wins, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontEvenExist/pseuds/IDontEvenExist
Summary: When Lady Wifi goes against Ladybug and Chat Noir her only goal is to reveal Ladybug to Paris and show the city who she really is. Will our heroes be victorious? or will Hawkmoth reign supreme. Find out in the Fall of The MIraculous!





	1. The Rise of Wifi

I watched as Ladybug and Chat Noir walked right into my trap. Did they think I was stupid, or were they that naive? The hero team kicked open the door of the restaurant, where I was silently watching from afar. I just needed them to venture further, to where they could not escape, and I had the upper hand.

A bit farther and then, Perfect!

I teleport in and aim at the duo.

If I could just pause one, I could defeat the other quickly.

Successfully knocking Chat Noir down, I go in for the kill, raising my phone.

Ladybug catches my arm, stopping me from swiping, but when she pulls, I'm already gone. "You can't get me!" I teleport from place to place, appearing and disappearing before they can react. There are just too many possibilities, I knew this and I accounted for it.

"Yes, I can."

Shit.

I didn't account for that.

Ladybug started destroying the phones on the tables, minimalizing my space to move. If I keep teleporting I'll get cornered.

Think, Lady Wifi, think!

There.

The kitchen!

I teleport near the entrance and run inside, hoping that Ladybug follows me in.

She does, but just before the Cat Brat can follow, I throw a lock at the door.

It's just the two of us.

Using random items in the room, she manages to evade my attacks, but there are a limited number of pots you can throw until you left to your own devices.

She tries to tie me up with her yoyo, but I teleport quickly out of the way.

She launches herself at me again, and I erupt into sparks,

Reforming, I see my change.

Making two locks, I pin her hands to the wall, making it impossible to escape.

I reach for her mask, I'm about to uncover Ladybug's Identi-

Beeeeep

"What?"

My head snapped to the right as Chat Noir emerged from the dumbwaiter.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi."

Shit,

I need to stall,

"Aww, How romantic, Tom cat's come for his love bug."

How can I stop him? If he frees Ladybug, Its game over.

I just need to catch him off guard.

Then, I can expose both of their Identities.

I smile, this will be easy.

"I am not his love bug." Ladybug announces,

"We'll get back to that later." Chat Noir quips.

This is my chance.

While he's distracted, I fire two shots, one to make him move right where I want him and the other to lock him in the freezer.

Problem solved.

Ladybug's face showed pure fear.

"Better get your kitty before he turns into a slushie."

Ladybug didn't have a plan, I defeated her, suddenly she yelled.

"Lucky ch-"

I gripped my hand over her mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, would only speed the process."

She scowled and bit my hand "Ah, you little."

"You won't win, Chat Noir will stop you."

Creating a recording Icon, I broadcast to all of Paris.

"Hush, we're going on air," I tell her turning to the camera.

"Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know!"

I grip the sides of her mask and pull.

It won't move.

I pull harder, and from different angles but still, it won't budge.

"Why doesn't it come off?"

"Uh... because it's magic?"

I groan but stop when the silhouette of a butterfly appears on my face.

Hawkmoth's voice surrounds my senses. "Forget the mask, grab her earrings. It will reveal her Identity, then, you can bring the miraculous to me."

I smile and reach for her earrings.

Ladybug's eyes widen as she realizes what I'm doing, She starts to thrash, trying to delay the inevitable.

Gripping her face, I remove one earring and watch as her costume slowly disappears.

"The anticipation is killing me."

I remove the second, and with a flash of light, Ladybug is gone.

And replaced with.

Marinette?

Turning to the camera, I start my commentary.

"Who would have thought, our Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A baker's Daughter," I smile at my past self's friend, "A nobody."

Suddenly she kicks me in the back and Yells at the top of her lungs. "Chat Noir will stop you!"

"You know maybe I should expose his Identity too."

"No, stop-"

I pause her. Silencing her voice before turning to the camera.

"Stay tuned for another bombshell."

Gripping her earrings in my hand, I walk towards the freezer to let the Chat-sicle free.

As I open the door, Chat quickly gets into a fighting position, he clearly was surprised and was shivering from hypothermia.

"Did you mi-" I freeze him, I had little patience, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Scanning his hands,

I find his ring on his right hand that's wrapped around his baton.

Using all of my strength, I pry his hand from his death grip around his baton and remove his ring.

With a bright flash of light, I reveal that the identity of Chat Noir is, "Adrien Agreste well, that's a turn of events, the flashy Chat Noir is the son of world-renowned designer Gabriel Agreste. Our mighty heroes aren't who we thought they are, and their reign is over."

Ending the transmission, I look at the miraculous jewels in my hand,

These are powerful, sure, but why Hawkmoth needed them stumped me.

It doesn't mean anything to me, he gave me these powers in exchange for them so, I teleport to Hawkmoth's lair and finish the job.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After about 30 minutes of being frozen, Marinette and Adrien were set free from their holds. They lost their balance and fell to the floor. Adrien immediately noticed he wasn't wearing his suit and grabbed for his ring.

It was gone.

"Plagg? Plagg!" he called out panicked but found no answer.

He shivered maybe from hypothermia, maybe from fear.

Then suddenly he noticed he wasn't alone.

Across from him sat Marinette, holding her knees to her chest and looking down. Not acknowledging his existence.

Adrien was shocked to see her here,

he slowly approached her. "Marinette? What are you doing here, where's Ladybug?"

She didn't look up, she just wiped her face and answered in the shakiest voice he had ever heard.

"There is no Ladybug, not anymore."

She was quiet for what felt like an eternity before breathing out,

"She's gone."

"What happened?" Adrien asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, staring straight in front of her with no focus.

Her face was wet and stained with tears as she said one sentence that gave Adrien pure fear.

"Hawkmoth won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
This is my first fic ever. So, please write what you think in the comments. I'd really like to hear your feedback


	2. News Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya wakes up after being akumatized she's very confused. She soon learns what she did while being akumatized. And there will be consequences

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

(Alya’s perspective)

I wake up on the street a few blocks away from the Agreste mansion, I can barely see the street lights illuminating my path. But it was just the middle of the day.

That makes no sense. I can't remember what happened.

The last thing I remember is when, ... when I was suspended. An alert sounds on my phone, and I go to unlock it.

My jaw drops at what I see, tons of headlines showing the latest news.

'Ladybug's Identity Revealed?'

'Has Hawkmoth won?'

'Ladybug and Chat Noir's Identities.’

'An Akuma Beats Ladybug and Chat Noir.'

How did I miss this story? This could be great for the blog.

I click on one of the links and see a video load up.

An Akuma smiles at the camera while Ladybug looks on in horror, restained behind her.

The Akuma looks familiar.

It looks a lot like me.

A chill sweeps over me as I slowly make the realization.

My phone slips from my hand.

It is me.

I cover my mouth in shock.

I was akumatized.

What did I do?

Suddenly the memories start flooding back.

They're like a dream, quickly fading. I grasp what I can.

Chloé's not Ladybug.

The real Ladybug came, and she's?

I can't remember.

I locked up Chat Noir then I...

Then as quickly as it began the trip down the rabbit hole was over.

The video.

I snatch my phone from the ground and inspect the damage. It seems to be fine.

I quickly rewind the video and press play.

Lady Wifi pulls at Ladybug's mask getting nowhere.

Suddenly, she takes off Ladybug's earrings and in a flash of light, the red latex costume disappears, and Ladybug is revealed to be,

Marinette?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was originally going to be a one-shot but I'm going to continue the story.  
I already have a plan for future chapters.  
Please comment below about what you think, I'd love to hear your feedback.


	3. Quiet Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tries to cope with what happened earlier that night

(Marinette Perspective)

I don't know how long I was in that kitchen. I didn't want to leave. I was afraid of what waited for me, outside those doors, I still am.

I kept telling Adrien to go on without me. He said that he won't leave me. Stubborn kitty.

I can't believe that he was right in front of me this whole time. Not that that matters.

Not anymore.

You know what the funny thing about sitting in a kitchen is. Eventually, you have to leave.

Adrien offers me a ride home. I had to accept, I didn't want to walk.

We exit from the back and meet Adrien's bodyguard.

I avoid his gaze, terrified of what he might be thinking.

I don't say anything the whole ride.

After a few minutes of excruciating silence, we pull up beside the bakery. Light beams out from the large glass walls. It's more intimidating than comforting.

I start to exit the car when I feel something clasp around my hand.

I stare into the shocking green eyes I used to admire from afar.

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution, we can still beat him."

I offer him a weak smile. If he can still have hope, so can I.

He releases me to my fate.

I push open the door to the bakery with ease.

I feel a chill in the air. I shiver.

I walk through the cold room to the other side.

The ovens are icy. Like they haven't been turned on in ages.

I shuffle up the steps at the back until I'm outside the apartment.

I take a few deep breaths.

In

Out

In

Out

It's now or never.

I enter.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
I don't have an official schedule but I'm going to try to post a chapter every week.


	4. The Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien home after the Incident

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
(Adrien’s perspective)  
I watch as Marinette leaves the car and fades into the distance.  
I've never seen her that way before.  
She seemed so, Defeated, and scared.  
The way fear seemed to consume her will always be burned in my mind.  
It breaks my heart.  
I sit in silence, thoughts racing through my mind. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't even blink before she took my miraculous. Now, who knows what Hawkmoth will do with it now. Everything I think of scares me more and more.  
My thoughts are interrupted by a dark shadow covering the limo.  
The large pristine gates that separate the Agrestes from the outside loom over us.  
I've passed these gates thousands of times, but today they seem menacing. Like at any moment they will swallow me whole and punish me for my crimes. The golden gates close behind us. I walk up the cold steps and push open the large door. They're never unlocked that's weird. The foyer is empty.  
The door to his atelier's ajar.  
I have two choices, I go to my room and delay talking to my father, or I find him.  
So, I enter the room I'm never allowed to enter without permission.  
Father is looking at the painting of mom on the other side of the room. I approach slowly and stand there for a minute studying the picture.   
It's hard to believe that one second she was here and then the next she's gone.   
I start to think that he doesn't know I'm here when he speaks.  
"She was something else." He says a faint smile on his face. "I didn't deserve her, I still don't deserve her."  
He turns to look at me.  
"She loves you more than anything."  
His face is stern, but it's filled with warmth.  
Tears prick my eyes  
He hugs me and holds me tight, And I hold him back just as strong.  
"Everything happens for a reason."  
He pulls back and nods at me, a new respect between us.  
And suddenly I'm alone with the phantom of my mother hanging over me.  
I cry.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Unfortunately because of Circumstances I cannot control this will be the last chapter of Fall of the Miraculous.  
I planned to continue this story but problems have arisen. So give you all some closure I will tell you what would have happened in another chapter. Thank you for reading  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE ON FALL OF MIRACULOUS [IMPORTANT]

I have decided to return to writing.  
I will try to upload a new chapter of fall of the miraculous in around a week as well as other works in the future. Thank you all for being patient with me.  
~IDontEvenExist


	6. Wifi Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya goes home and has to face the truth, Or will she.

(Alya's Perspective)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
The video is over, and in the span of five minutes, I and all of Paris know Ladybug's and Chat Noir's identities. I can't believe I didn't know. I sat next to these people in class every day, I should have realized that their sneaking off was suspicious. I can't believe I did this, I never thought I would get akumatized. I didn't just get akumatized, I defeated them. What am I going to do? Marinette is going to hate me forever, everyone probably knows it was me, I can never show my face anywhere ever again. All of the tabloids probably are writing a story about me already. I can see the headlines. Creator of the LadyBlog conspired against Ladybug and doomed us all. How am I going to face my family after this?  
My phone dings with a text. There are at least 20 messages and voice mails on my phone. Nino, Nora, and my parents.  
I brace myself as I press the first one.  
My mom's voice rings out of my phone as I start walking towards home.  
"Alya, I hear you're suspended. Go home, and we will talk about this later, you better give me a good explanation."  
The next one is my dad.  
"Alya, honey, I don't know where you are, but you need to come home."  
Then Nino, "Alya, I don't know when you'll come back, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will save you. I'm sure of it, call me back later, okay?"  
I can't bear to hear anymore. Not after what I've done.  
I'm suddenly outside my apartment, the lights shining from the living room window. I slip my key in the lock and turn the cold door handle. In the living room, everyone is huddled around the TV, waiting for updates. The door softly closes behind me, but everyone's head snaps towards me.  
"Alya!" My mom comes over and squeezes me to death. "I was so worried when that Akuma came. We didn't know where you were."  
"Where were you?" My dad asks.  
"I-I..." I look at my family watching me expectantly, I can't tell them what I did. I can't admit to that. "I don't know, all I remember was the Akuma."  
"It's okay, we're just happy you're okay." Mom squeezes me again.  
I can't take lying to them more.  
"I'm a bit tired, I'm going to go to my room."  
"Okay. Oh, and sweetheart?" My dad calls after me as I start walking to my room. "Your principal withdrew your suspension, you can go to school tomorrow."  
"Great." I'm dreading school tomorrow.  
I shut my door and flop onto my bed. At the very least, no one knows. Clutching my pillow, I look up at my poster of Majestia. This isn't what a hero would do. They wouldn't doom their whole city, then lie to cover up their tracks. My self-pity is interrupted my Nora barging into my room.  
"Wha-"  
"Why'd you lie." She interrupts.  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, We both know you were the Akuma."  
I'm taken aback, I thought no one knew, I thought I was safe.  
"How did you-"  
"So you admit it!" She interrupts me again. "I knew it was you, how can I not recognize my sister, especially after seeing that phone charm."  
"Do Mom and Dad know?" I'll never be able to live it down.  
"They're currently in denial."  
I can't believe this.  
"You-"  
"Can't tell anyone?" Again with the interrupting. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed. When this comes back to hurt you, don't say I didn't warn you."  
She starts to leave when she turns back, "Mom told me to tell you your dinner's in the fridge." The door shuts softly behind her, and I'm left alone. I about to wallow in my self-pity again when I am interrupted by a text this time.  
It's Nino, he wants to know if I came to and if I'm okay.  
I don't answer, I can't.  
If Nino and Nora figured it out, who else might.  
I glance at my backpack on the floor. I Can't go to school tomorrow. If only I can come up with an excuse that didn't involve admitting what I did.  
"Urrrg,"  
I flop on my bed and cover my eyes with my arm.  
I need to sleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get chapters every week but the probably won't be very long. I'm still in school so it's hard to make time for writing. please tell me your thoughts in the comments, I'd really love your feedback.  
Thank you for reading.


	7. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people catch wind of the tragedy, all of them have different thoughts.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
[An Hour Earlier]  
The Butterfly windows close and bask the room in a layer of darkness. Hawkmoth stood alone in the center, and the butterflies settled on the ground. This was it. He had won, but he had this strange feeling. The miraculous was in his hand. He could achieve his wish.  
But at what cost?  
His son was his own worst enemy, how is he supposed to react to that?  
"Dark wings fall."  
Now is not the time for existential thoughts. Now is the time for action.  
"Congratulations, sir," Gabriel's head snapped to the entrance where his assistant stood. "You won."  
"It doesn't feel like much of a victory," he grumbled as he pushed past Natalie.  
They walked until they came upon the still figure of Emilie, alone in her chamber.  
"What will you do about Adrien?" Natalie asked.  
Gabriel thought for a moment, "Nothing, he's not a priority at the moment." He reached down and softly touched the glass near her face. "This is all for her."  
They were covered in a blanket of silence until they emerged from the elevator.  
Natalie started to walk towards the exit of his office.  
"Natalie," Gabriel called.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Do you still want to do this?"  
She paused before she answered, "Yes, sir."  
He turned around and faced the portrait of his wife. Soon he'd be reunited with her again.  
Natalie watched from the corner, was she going to do this?  
"Natalie, You are dismissed for the rest of the day."  
"Don't you want me to be here when-"  
"You are dismissed."  
She quickly hurried out of the room, leaving the door open in her rush.  
"All this is for a reason. Emilie, this is all for you."  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
[Massage shop somewhere in Paris]  
"Master," The green kwami flew out of its hiding place to find it's master. "Master, something's wrong, I can feel it."   
Fu awoke with a start. Wayzz hovered in front of his head. "What's wrong?" Fu could sense something was not as it should be, there was an upset in the balance. "I think Tikki and Plagg are in danger!"  
Master Fu furrowed his brow and thought for a moment, "And of the holders?"  
"I don't know," Wayzz responded worriedly. "What are we going to do?"  
"What can we do?"  
The wise guardian contemplated transforming, but he knew what happened the last time he tried that. Suddenly, he heard a ding.  
"What was that?" His head snapped to the origin of the sound. His phone had an alert.  
That was strange.  
He rarely used his phone, let alone get updates.  
On the phone was a Paris public safety announcement. 'Dear all residents of Paris. Ladybug and ChatNoir are not able to serve us at the moment. Please stay indoors.'  
Despite the composure of the announcement, the truth rang out. Hawkmoth defeated Ladybug and ChatNoir.  
And there's nothing he can do about it.  
Fu goes over to the window and looks at the dark sleeping city.  
"This is all my fault. Why didn't I know they weren't ready for this responsibility." He sighed. "After the sentimonster, I've dedicated my life protecting the miraculous and I've lost four."  
Wayzz could do nothing but watch as his master contemplated. If the Ladybug and ChatNoir miraculous are now lost, what does that mean for Paris's future?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
I'm not going to school today. I don't want to.  
I can see everything from my window. I watch all of my classmates walk-in. Alix, Rose, Max, Nathaniel, are all walking in, to learn what I don't know.  
My eyes flick down, and I can see the reporters. I thought they left. Somehow they found out where I live. I counted around 13 reporters earlier, all from different news stations and blogs. Because of all the reporters, my parents are keeping the bakery closed for a few days. I'm okay with that.  
Today is so cheery and sunny like it's trying to make me feel better. I'd like it to be raining to match my mood. If it was raining maybe the reporters would go away.  
"What should I-"  
Right, Tikki isn't here.  
This is all my fault. If I had just done my job right, she would be here.  
My phone has been pinging with alerts for the last hour, I could put it on silent but that would mean looking at my phone. I'd rather look out the window.  
Across the street, I can see her.  
Alya.  
She's walking to school. She looks fidgety and on guard. I want to be mad at her so bad. It would be easier than being mad at myself. But that's taking the easy way out, and it's not her fault. None of this is her fault. It's m- This is not my fault, It's Hawkmoth's fault. If hadn't been evil, If he didn't take advantage of all those people, we wouldn't be here. But I should have done better. I could have done better. I can't help feeling guilty.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	8. Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel brings Emilie back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because of the holidays, hope you all enjoy.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
(Adrien's Perspective)  
Natalie quit. I found out this morning when Father came into my room and told me. He assured me that this had nothing to do with my 'incident', and that she found a better paying job a while ago. I think it's too close to be a coincidence. I'm a burden, I thought as Chat I could be more than that, but it all comes back to bite me.   
My room is quieter than I remember, without Plagg nagging me for camembert. He feels close like he never left, and is somewhere in this house searching for cheese. I hope he's okay.  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
It's time,   
time to fix the past, to save you, "Emilie." I opened the glass, exposing you to the world. Like Cinderella, you've always liked that story. I cup your face and feel warmth in the chill I feel.   
"This will all be over soon," I whisper in your ear. "Natalie, this is your last chance."   
She's standing in the corner, reserved, detached. "This is what I want."  
Good.   
I pin the earings of the promising designer to my jacket and place my son's ring on my finger. It's a shame these kids had to get tanged in what they never should have been.   
The Kwamis are under my control.   
"What are your names?"  
They stay silent. No matter, I can make them do what they don't want to.  
"Tell me! I command you!"  
"Plagg" "Tikki" They answer.  
I'm finally getting what I want.  
"Plagg, Tikki, Transform me."   
Pure energy flows through me, raw power is at my command.  
"I wish, I wish to bring Emilie back."   
Light bursts from my hands and swirls around your still form.   
I hear a strangled gasp from behind me.  
Natalie's clutching herself as the light swirls around her.  
I turn away.  
It's over. I take Natalie's sleeping form and place her in an alley, someone will find her.  
I take you out of your coffin and detransform.  
An eye for an eye.  
You're finally home.


End file.
